If Only Tears Could Bring You Back
by ShadeAngel
Summary: Heero thinks about how Duo left him. Thinks DragonSoul for writing the very end. yaoi


Tears If Only Tears Could Bring You Back 

Disclaimer: I don't own G-Wing or any of the bishies in it.   
Warning: Angst, shounen ai, 1x2, ?x2   
Description: Heero thinks about his losing Duo. 

***   
Heero stared up at the cieling, trying to hold back tears that threatened to escape. //I am Heero Yuy. I am the perfect soldier. I have no emotion. I am a weapon...// But no matter how hard he thought it it just didn't work. Heero wasn't the perfect soldier anymore, not since Duo had come into his life...   


How will I start   
Tomorrow without you here   
Who's heart will guide me   
When all the answers disappear 

Is it too late   
Are you too far gone to stay   
This one's forever   
Should never have to go away 

TWO DAYS PRIOR   
"I'm sorry Hee-chan," Duo was saying sadly. "I-Ive found someone else."   
Heero stared uncomprehending at his koi as Duo continued. "I know this is a bit sudden, but I just cant help the way I feel. I hope you understand."   
"I understand," Heero said, schooling his features into an expression of cold indifference. Of course he didn't understand! Hadn't Duo shared his bed for the last six monthes? Didn't that mean anything to the braided beauty? It meant everything to Heero. He wouldn't have slept with Duo if he had have known that the American wasn't as serious about their realtionship. He didn't take emotions lightly. 

What will i do   
You know I'm only half without you   
How will I make it through 

If only tears could bring you back to me   
If only love could find a way   
What I would do, what I would give   
If you returned to me someday   
Somehow, someway   
If your tears could bring you back to me. 

Heero swallowed the lump that had formed in the back of his throat. If Duo didn't want him than he shouldn't still want Duo. His heart just wouldn't listen to his head. He was still just as in love with Duo today as he had been in love with him two days ago. He rolled onto his side and let the sweet oblivion of sleep take over. 

I'd cry you an ocean   
If you'd sail on home again   
Wings of emotion   
Will carry you, I know they can 

Just light will guide you   
And your heart will chart the course   
Soon you'll be drifting   
Into the arms of your true north 

He watched as Duo and Wufei teased each other back and forth. How he wanted to kill the Chinese pilot. He had stolen *his* Duo away from him. Wufei had known about his and Duo's relationship, yet he had still taken him away. But killing Wufei would make Duo unhappy. Heero couldn't stand the thought of making Duo unhappy, even if Duo wasn't his anymore. 

Look in my eyes   
And you will see a million tears have gone by   
And still they're not dry 

If only tears could bring you back to me   
If only love could find a way   
What I would do, what I would give   
If you returned to me someday   
Somehow, some way   
If my tears could bring you back to me 

Dearest Duo   
I understand now that you never loved me and that is why I must go. I watch as you and Wufei laugh and play together and yearn for something I will never have again. When I gave my heart to you I meant it to be forever, and so it will be. I am truly sorry that I was not good enought to make you happy. Please, for me, have a truly happy life.   
Ai shiteru, Duo, from now until eternity.   
Heero 

Heero left the letter on Duo's desk and than took off in his gundam without a secound glance. The others didn't need him, they could take care of themselves. He was now alone. He felt the tears begin again and this time didn't try to hold them back. He let them course down his face as he soared through the air, watching as the sun slowly sank on the horizon. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Sir, I have Wing Gundam in my sights." The young officer turned to face his commander. "Shall I attack?" 

The grizzled commander nodded, hand against his cheek in an attempt to releive the remembered pain. He had been at the Lake Victoria base when pilot 01 had attacked. His command console had exploded, sending white hot metal splinters into his cheek. "Attack at will." 

Heero saw the two blasts of light speeding towards him, he didn't block, but neither did he welcome them. "Ai shiteru Duo..." Then his world exploded. 

I hold you close   
And shout the words I only whispered before   
For one more, for one last dance   
There's nothing that I would not give you 

If only tears could bring you to me   
If only love could find a way   
What I would do, what I would give   
If you returned to me someday   
Somehow, somway   
If my tears could bring you back to me 

***   
Shade_Angel   
This so sucks. I'm embarrassed. Especially since Duo left Heero for Wufei. I mean I hate 2x5! I don't even know why I'm gonna post it. 

Also this is dedicted to DragonSoul because it was evil influence that possessed me to write this evil ficcie. I would also like to thank he for writting the end few paragrphs, with out the help I would not be able to write a sequal. 


End file.
